


Call Me Up When You Miss Me

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Just another quarantine fic, Mick contemplates blackmail, Smut, Spoiler-ish, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Quarantine has started to take a toll on Beth and Rio might be the only one who understood.Or, the one where Beth and Rio use Skype.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 54
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are we tired of quarantine fics yet? I don't know what this is, but it came to me randomly last night and it became a thing.
> 
> I don't own any characters/show & any similarities to other ffs are coincidental. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy & thanks for reading! ❤

Was it Monday?

Noon?

When the fuck did it become May?

Beth lost track to time, it all started to run together. One minute she's waking up the kids and cooking breakfast, then the next she's homeschooling the kids because Dean couldn't be bothered.

He whined everyday about the spa being closed, acting as if Beth didn't understand. It wasn't like she was making cash, paper porcupine locked their doors as well.

Their divorce was pending and the shutdown of non essential businesses didn't really help their cause, it was stuck in limbo.

Beth couldn't put the kids through it again, so she let Dean stay. He moved into his office and she kept the bedroom, well, she kept the air mattress. Rio still refused to return the furniture, not that she was actively trying to get it back. That was part of the Dean drama. 

He hated Rio and didn't want him involved with their new business and if that's what he needed to hear, that's the song Beth would sing. Rio was more than involved, he always would be.

_"Next time empty the clip"._

Wait, was it Thursday?

Did Jane attend her online ballet class?

Beth was itching to get back out there, ready to print thousands of dollars and drop them off for Rio's boys to wash. Crime became her, she missed it. 

She tried talking to Ruby and Annie about it, they didn't share the same sentiment. Ruby was glad they put a pin in it. Her marriage was going through a rough patch and no matter how many times Stan said they'd get through it together, she knew there were issues that needed ironing out before they could do that. He had gotten his own taste of crime and had no intention on going back to his law abiding ways.

Annie still had to work part time, regretting that she took a job at the gas station. It was deemed essential, but they cut her hours so that she was only working three days a week. It wasn't all bad for her though. 

Greg and Nancy knew she didn't do well alone and whether that was something they learned from Ben or picked up on their own, Beth was glad they let Ben stay with her through the duration of the lockdown. Anything was better than her talking to the turtle or climbing down the fire escape looking for a quickie.

There was only one person who would understand her and she hadn't talked to him since this whole thing started - Rio.

Beth knew he would text her back if she messaged him, that he would answer if she called him, but she needed to see him and that physically wasn't possible. Or was it?

Back when they were trying to iron out the kinks in their car venture, Rio added her to his Skype contacts. He thought it would be an easier way for her to message him from her desk that the cars arrived. They didn't use it, instead she called him from the office, but she never removed him from the list.

Beth checked on the kids, tucking Emma's blanket back under her leg before heading to her room. She shut the door, it was a habit.

She pulled out her laptop and damn, when was the last time she used it? Maybe for a movie night or when Kenny needed photoshop for a school assignment. Did it even have updated software? She would hate to power it up only for it to sit through hours of updates.

To her surprise it loaded without an error, going directly to the login screen. She entered her email and password, it was a combination of their children's names. It seemed idiot proof considering the number of combinations. There was a hack attempt a few months back and Beth didn't have evidence to back it, but she believed it was Dean. He was back on his accusations that she was fucking Rio and little did he know, she was.

She scrolled through her contact list:

Annie: how high is too high?

Ruby was offline.

Kimberly from PTA was available, but once she started talking it never ended. Beth contemplated deleting her, they weren't friends and every time they met up to hash out bake sale details, she'd always have an excuse for Dean. _"How could you ever leave that man? He's a great father"._

Beth didn't have anything bad to say about Dean as a dad, he loved the kids, but he was a crappy husband and it was painfully obvious without the rose colored glasses on. He cheated on her five times that he fessed up to and her self esteem took a real blow, but she was better now that she took control of her life.

Dean was offline, his display photo was of the store. Honestly that didn't surprise Beth, thinking he was in charge made him feel like a man, too bad she was the one pulling the strings. But eh, let him think what he wanted.

Then came the name she'd been searching for, Rio. He was available and Beth couldn't help but smile at the picture of him and Marcus. Jane missed his boy. Every morning it was, "is this over yet? I want to go to the park" and "can Marcus come over". The answer was always no and not because she didn't want to, they literally couldn't. Parks alone had been shut down since early February. 

Beth double clicked on his profile, waiting for him to either reject or accept her call. The buffering circle started to stress her out the longer it spun, maybe they hadn't turned over a new leaf, maybe he was back to wanting her dead. Beth never knew what she was going to get with him, then again she also paid a hitman twice to finish him off. Yet they kept tempting fate by falling into bed time and time again.

"Yo".

Rio popped up on the screen, a little grainy, but it was nice to see him. His scruff grew out and he was wearing a beanie inside, why? The weather hadn't even hit it's spring lows. Typical.

"Hi".

"What do you want, Elizabeth?".

 _Nothing._ "I just wanted to see how you're holding up".

He breathed a laugh, sliding the webcam closer to himself. "You missin it?".

There'd be no point in lying, Rio could always tell. It's part of the reason she walked across the street and bared her soul. She really thought he was going to kill her, it was a recurring theme in her life.

"A little".

Rio nodded, "I've been thinking 'bout those spas".

"Hot tubs" Beth corrected, having no clue where he was heading with it.

_"Cool. I'll take a dip"._

_"Okay"._

_"You wanna join me?"._

Beth forgot how flirty Rio could get and no matter how hard they tried to forget their past, it seemed like everyone was out to remind them that what they had went beyond work.

The OBGYN knew about them fucking while Dean was away, but in her defense Beth didn't want to quit and if she had to leave, she needed to address the elephant in the room. The way he smiled at her mismatched socks, how he kissed her back and squeezed her ass, pulling her closer to himself, they couldn't call it work.

The hitman somehow found out and called Rio her lover, throwing out the word passion like it was supposed to mean something to her. _"Once again the word passion"._

So maybe he was attentive, _their lips brushed, breathing into each other as he worked her clit, almost as if he wanted to memorize every inch of her. "Mm. Oh, god…oh"._ Ok, there might've been a little passion. 

Wait, his lips were moving, "-about you, mama".

"What?".

Beth needed a recap, what was this man going on about now? She would break quarantine and personally shoot him if he wanted more than the forty percent they agreed to.

"That dumbass husband of yours there?".

"No".

Well, he was technically still in the house, but Beth had a feeling Rio meant specifically in her room. As if, he'd been sleeping on a fold out couch since the Gayle situation. _"She wears this perfume"._

Dean had all these excuses the first time around, they weren't having sex and that Beth didn't want him around, placing the blame on anyone but himself. What was the reasoning now? It was just a warm body, anyone but her. 

"Is Marcus there?" She countered. 

"Nah, callin him every day".

Beth figured as much, "Jane misses him".

"How 'bout you?".

The easy answer would be yes, she missed having Marcus around. How he would ask for a juice box and a snack even when Rhea packed him a lunch. His drawing of an airplane remained on the wall, it was one of the few items Rio left behind. It was probably intentional on his part, a reminder of their darkest times and the line that she recklessly crossed.

But his question was clear and it had nothing to do with their children. _"Did you miss me?"._

Beth rolled onto her side, placing the laptop off to her left. "No". _Lie._

Rio smiled and maybe her heart fluttered a bit, unable to help herself, she found herself smiling back.

The screen pixelated, distorting the image.

"Still there, mama?".

Beth yawned, glancing over to the nightstand. It was nearly 1AM, they had been at this thing for two hours. "Yeah".

"Been thinking 'bout them hot tubs".

Ok, she'd humor him. At the end of the day Beth was the boss, she's the one who put the capital up for it. Rio and Dean could offer their input, but she made the final decisions. "What about them?".

"You, me, takin' a dip".

"I thought they bred diseases".

Rio chuckled, "yea, yeah I said that, huh?".

Beth enjoyed this, talking to him when they weren't at each other's throats. Although if she were being truthful, she liked that too. Rio didn't treat her like she was fragile, he pushed her against walls, yanked down her panties and tugged on her hair as he lightly bit her neck. 

"Ok, when this is over".

"Yea?".

Beth nodded. There were displays inside the showroom, already filled to show the customers the features. And hell, there were empty ones if that's the route they wanted to go. 

Rio's tongue darted out over his bottom lip, "cool".

Her eyes started to get heavy and while she tried to fight it, she had been up since 5AM and pulling an all nighter didn't seem like a great idea. Beth couldn't end the call though, when was the last time they talked without a threat being passed around?

Beth's head hit the pillow and she was out like a light. Rio noticed, hearing silence followed by a couple soft snores. "G'night, Elizabeth".

▪︎

Mick had been self isolating alongside Rio after a business meeting and it tested their friendship. While he wanted to go home to his hole in the wall apartment, toss an open bag of chips on the table, put his feet up and relax, living in luxury for a couple months wasn't a bad deal. 

He cooked breakfast, sausage and eggs, and went to wake up the boss.

Mick wasn't sure what he expected to see, maybe a little drool on Rio's pillow or him sprawled out across the bed, but he sure as hell didn't expect Rio to be sound asleep with a video of Beth beside him.

Stepping closer, he realized it was a Skype video call and the timer read five hours. Damn.

Beth appeared to be just as cozy, sleeping on top of her blankets and this was too good to be true. Mick could get some bbq accessories and a raise out of this.

He dug his phone out of his back pocket and snapped a couple photos, "we'll never sleep together again, my ass".

▪︎

Beth was awoken by Jane bouncing on the bed, "mommy, mommy, it's Rio".

She opened one eye, slowly adjusting to the light beating through her window. "He's at his house, bubba".

Jane giggled, pointing to the otherside of the bed. "You slept together, mommy you slept together".

And sure enough Rio was there, facing the camera in the same way she had been. He must've found it difficult to hang up on her too.

"We'll let him sleep, okay?".

Jane nodded, climbing off the bed "goodnight, Rio".

Beth shot him a quick message, "I'm just going to make breakfast. If you're gone when I get back, I'll be on tonight…".

She took a quick peek in her nightstand, they could up the rating for the next call. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Rio get Beth's message? It's day 2 on skype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to everyone who left kudos, read chapter 1 and to Briology, TaylorNicole145, TerryBerry2884, medievalraven, nomind, s_t_c_s, athousandstars, Gelirosaly, Kipling20, Krishawndalyn Clark, Love22, MissTricey and MoneyraindownonU for leaving comments! They meant more than you know ❤
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2 and thanks for reading!!

It was Thursday.

Friday. 

No, according to the calendar it was Sunday and she needed to get Emma and Jane up for ballet rehearsal. 

To Beth it felt like day 943 in quarantine and the news reported another 543 cases, so the virus was showing no signs of letting up. 

Great, she'd be trapped in the house with Dean forever and contrary to her wedding vows twenty years ago, that was less than ideal.

He was tolerable at first, helping out with the dishes, playing jenga with the kids while she had some girl time with Ruby and Annie. Then about five weeks in he started rambling on about how much the spa was losing while it was closed, as if he was the one who put money down on it. 

Now they were on week 1000 and he resorted to daily zoom meetings with the sales team, looking for ways they could bring all their customers in once it's safe to do so. "Earl, what are your thoughts on BBQ advertisements?".

It went on and on, nothing Beth chimed in with was deemed good enough for a discussion and Dean wondered why she preferred working with Rio. 

_"Does he listen to you more? Encourage you in ways that I don't?"._

_"I just like having sex with him"._

The answers were yes, yes and please. Beth couldn't wait for Rio to rip off her panties and take her anywhere and everywhere. 

She had gone years without having sex with Dean, it was never on her mind and there was always something more important to do.

_"Maybe he just couldn't find it?"._

_"There's just so much on the DVR right now"._

Plus Kenny had junior league, Danny had soccer (which wouldn't be a valid excuse now considering he quit, however Jane still played), the girls also had ballet and there were the hundreds of PTA bake sales she had to attend. 

But with Rio, that bathroom break was probably the hottest sex of her life.

_"You don't know me"._

_"I think I do"._

Oh, he _really_ knew her, every inch of her.

Beth shook her head, shaking herself back to reality. She got the kids showered and sat down for breakfast, Dean slouched in front of the laptop waiting for his next meeting. He had on a full suit, like anyone could tell the difference. 

She topped off his coffee and went back to the kitchen. They needed to stay on the same page, there was no sense in them being at each other's throats. Although Dean's snide comments about 'appreciating the strict laws that kept Mr. neck tats in his own house' got under her skin.

A part of her wanted to ruin the surprise and tell him that the spa was being used to wash their cash and that Rio was involved just to see what would happen, but it would be ten times worse than the dealership, they all knew it.

Beth set up her computer for the girls to talk with their ballet instructor. There were ten girls in the class and they each had their own block on the screen, they missed getting ice cream after rehearsals. 

"On your toes, very good girls".

While they were going through their dance steps, Beth wandered over to where Danny was working on his newest science project. It wasn't using foil to make a volcano, although that was extremely helpful when they needed to rob the strip club. This time it was slimy goo.

She added more water into the corn starch mix and when it started to look like ooze, they added some green food coloring. Danny loved the movie flubber. 

▪︎

They had spaghetti for dinner and this time Dean managed to clear his dish without rubbing it all over his chest. Growth. 

Jane had to finish her family tree before she could join her siblings in front of the TV and honestly Beth should've seen her question coming.

"Can I add Marcus to the tree?".

"Why, bubba?".

Jane made a blue box around Danny and Kenny, holding her crayon at the edge of the paper. "You slept with his daddy".

Beth breathed a laugh, that's not wrong, but it wasn't what Jane walked in on, that was a business meeting between two partners.

"We go to the park. Macy's mom's friend goes to the park".

Macy's mom was on her third divorce, it took Beth long enough to finalize one without feeling guilty. "Why don't we finish this tomorrow, okay? They're going to start Megamind".

"Ask Rio".

Jane was the closest to him of the kids. He'd give her money for ice cream, cheered her on during soccer games and once gave her a piggy back ride to the van. It made Beth's heart swell seeing him that way, but she couldn't let herself be distracted because he was also responsible for Lucy's death. So was she.

Beth walked around the counter and grabbed a sippy cup, she needed bourbon stat.

One by one the kids fell asleep and Dean helped her get them tucked into bed. Beth gave them each a kiss on the forehead and turned on Danny's nightlight. He didn't want everyone to know about it, so Beth made sure to turn it on when Kenny was asleep and off before they woke up. If Kenny knew, he kept it to himself. 

"I miss you, Beth".

"We've been stuck in the house together for months".

He sighed, "you know what I mean".

"I don't know what you want me to say" Beth's hand flew out from her side, frozen mid air.

"I only want to be with you. I love you".

She scoffed, "you have a weird way of showing it. Goodnight, Dean".

Being cheated on five times was the straw that broke the camels back and it's where she drew the line. Beth knew her worth, the girls constantly reminded her that she deserved better and it was about damn time that she looked out for herself.

▪︎

The clock inched toward midnight and Rio sent Mick on a last minute trip to a gas station, but not just any station, one across town so he could have uninterrupted Beth time.

Mick sent him a text early in the morning, teasing him about fucking during quarantine. _"I ain't sayin nothing man, but I got those two speeding tickets that need paid"._

_"You usin this shit for tickets?"._

_Yeah, what else would Mick need money for. He was getting a generous cut and he got to drive Rio's sweet wheels three times a week, sometimes more if he and Beth got into an argument. Mick enjoyed those days, not so much the married couple bickering that accompanied it._

_"They're $700 with penalies, man"._

_Rio shook his head, digging into his pocket for whatever cash was on him. "$520"._

_"Cool"._

_"Delete it", Mick smiled and walked out the door, much to Rio's chagrin._

▪︎

Hair, decent.

Makeup, off.

Bra, lace and ready to be seen.

Beth logged into skype for the second day in a row hoping Rio had gotten her message, and if him sending her a video call request thirty seconds after her icon turned green was any indication, he had.

"Hey, mama".

"I was thinking about us".

"Us, huh?" Rio smirked, sliding his computer further back on the desk. She could only tell that because more of his body was in view.

 _"You, me, we, it's just business"._ They both knew to bring a gun to a knife fight.

▪︎

Lying down, she turned the webcam toward her stomach and slid her hand into her panties. She rubbed her clit, short breaths escaping her lips.

Rio watched, intently, "Elizabeth, you tryin to get me to break the law?".

She laughed, isn't that what they did every day. 

Michigan had strict laws in place and it pretty much limited everyone to essential trips only and face masks whenever they did leave the house. If they didn't comply they were fined and risked being detained. 

Her eyes closed, "mmm".

Rio cursed under his breath and then she heard his belt hit the leg of his desk.

"Move the camera, ma".

She stopped, thighs trapping her hand, "where? I don't have a selfie stick".

He chuckled, forearm moving at the bottom of the screen and Beth knew he was stroking himself. This shit needed to end because maybe it wasn't just crime she missed. "Wanna see you".

Beth moved the camera to face her pillow, feeling her cheeks heat up. "better?".

"Yea".

Her hips raised, meeting the pace her fingers set and the grunts from Rio encouraged her. 

"Oh…" She moaned, squeezing her breasts.

His breathing picked up, easily heard over the speaker, "you close, baby?".

Beth nodded, body twitching, "..Rio!".

_Baby?_

They laid there, drinking each other in as they came down from their highs. Rio joked about car man hearing her scream out his name and god, Beth hoped not. Was it that loud? She didn't think so.

"Gotta go, Mick'll be back. Can't be payin all his tickets".

"Right. I need to shower". Beth remembered the text he sent about Mick finding them passed out on the last call. She barely could get out Jane's reaction without laughing herself. 

Rio cleared his throat, watching Beth pull on her robe. "Wanna do this tomorrow?".

"Talk about spa inventory?".

"Yea, fuckin ready for that dip".

Beth was about to hang up when she remembered Jane's request, "wait! Um..Jane wanted to add Marcus to the family tree".

"Alright, make sure you add me with them dashes… thinkin Marcus's sheet had nine of em".

"Ok" Beth mirrored his smile and hit end call.

She reached over on her nightstand, looking through Jane's assignment sheet. Nine dashes were listed at the bottom of the page, committed or long term relationship.

They might have been miles apart and in the middle of a terrible pandemic, but somehow they were closer than ever.

A message pinged at the bottom of her screen, it was Annie. "Did we have a meeting today? Gang friend's on".


End file.
